


So schön

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er will ihm nicht in die Augen schauen dabei aus Angst, er könnte der einzige sein, den er dann noch will. Doch schließlich ist es Sherlock, der um Fassung ringt, weil das Gefühl so schön ist, dass er sich selbst ein bisschen dabei verliert.<br/>Er will ihm nicht in die Augen schauen dabei aus Angst, er könnte der einzige sein, den er dann noch will. Doch schließlich ist es Sherlock, der um Fassung ringt, weil das Gefühl so schön ist, dass er sich selbst ein bisschen dabei verliert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So schön

**Author's Note:**

> “remember when we all shipped johnlock for fun instead of air”
> 
> (tumblr quote, crimson-winter)

Nachmittagslicht. Die Sonne scheint von hinten durch die Küche und durch die großen Wohnzimmerfenster. Ein paar Staubkörner flirren darin. Sie flutet die Wohnung und zeichnet eine schmale Silhouette um den Mann, der während er steht in einer Zeitung blättert und lesend von seinem Nachmittagstee schlürft. Das Leben meint es gut mit ihm. Er hat einen Fall gelöst und ist gerade auf dem Sprung zum nächsten, als er das Türschloss hört und ein kleiner Mann sehr aufgeregt die Wohnung betritt.

Sherlock, der gerade einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse nehmen wollte, hält in seiner Bewegung inne. Es fällt ihm schwer Johns aufgewühlte Verfassung zu deuten. Da liegt eine atemlose Spannung in der Luft. Etwas in ihm will nicht hier sein und etwas in ihm weiß nicht, wo er sonst hin soll. So gesehen ist alles ein bisschen so wie immer, wenn da nicht dieser wilde Ausdruck in seinen Augen wäre. John nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Er kann nicht glauben, was er hier tut. Und er kann es erst recht nicht glauben, als er die Hände in den Nacken seines Freundes legt und ihn seufzend auf die Lippen küsst. Es ist ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Die Welt hört nicht auf sich zu drehen. Es tropft noch immer aus dem Wasserhahn. Und irgendwo hält sicher jemand den Finger am Abzug und drückt ab.

Sie seufzen und sie ziehen die Luft scharf ein. Sherlock will schon die Hand in sein Kreuz legen und John bei sich halten, als John sich zurück auf die Fußballen stellt und ihm lange in die Augen schaut. Die Hände noch immer schwer in seinem Gesicht. Sherlock kann es nicht fassen. War es ein Sinneswandel? Ein verrückter Einfall? Eine Eingebung? Na komm schon, sagt John und lacht in sein Gesicht. Bring mich in dein Schlafzimmer, bevor ichs mir anders überlege! – Bist du dir sicher?, fragt Sherlock mit einer Stimme, die man nur für Momente wie diese hatte. Gott nein, lacht John und grinst und streichelt und lässt ihn nicht mehr los.

 

Auf was hat er sich da nur eingelassen, denkt John fiebrig. Er schaut an sich herunter und kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies die Lippen und Hände und Arme eines Mannes sind, der das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Kleiderständers hat. Sherlock hingegen will John wie er noch nie etwas gewollt hat. Er weiß es nicht erst seit heute. Aber klar wird es ihm erst jetzt. Sein Atem streift Johns Hals und er kichert ein bisschen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass John kitzlig ist. Er wird es sich merken. Den Geschmack von Salz und Sandelholz auf der Zunge. Ein Hauch Zimt. Warm und weich und gemütlich. John. Sherlock stöhnt in seinen Bauch, nimmt einen gierigen Atemzug in seinen Achselhöhlen, saugt ihn auf, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. John windet sich, er winselt und giert und weiß nicht mehr wie ihm geschieht. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Sie sehen Zweifel, Hoffnung, Sehnsucht, Verlust. Hände nesteln an Unterhosen. Zu scheu, etwas freizulegen, dessen Anblick man vielleicht zu sehr genießen könnte. Immer eine Frage des jetzt schons und dann doch viel zu spät. Zögernd erst, sich kaum überwindend. Und dann ist es Sherlock, der sich die eigene Unterhose von seiner schmalen Hüfte streift. Er wirft sie einfach zur Seite. Sie landet auf dem Boden. Dort wo auch schon der Zopfpulli, das Hemd und der silberblaue Morgenrock liegt. Er wuschelt sich durch die Haare. John hält den Atem an. Sherlocks rosige Penisspitze zwischen blassen Schenkeln und schwarzen Härchen. Er greift John bei der Hüfte. Jetzt du, raunt er und zieht ihm die karierte Boxershorts vom Leib. John sieht Sterne. Er geniert sich ein bisschen. Sie küssen sich. Ihre Penisspitzen berühren sich hier und da. Es lässt sich kaum vermeiden. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, raunt John. Ausgerechnet mit dir. Er lacht. Sherlock lacht nicht. Ihre Beine verhaken sich. John schließt die Augen und genießt. Ein Stoßgebet, als ihre Penisspitzen nass aneinander scheuern. Sherlock zieht das schwere Bein des anderen über seine Hüfte. John lacht ein bisschen verliebt. Er findet er liegt da wie ein Mädchen. Sherlock küsst und streichelt und will davon nichts wissen. Auch nicht, als das Handy auf dem Nachtschrank surrt. John benommen: Willst du nicht rangehen? Sherlock, dessen Stimme nur fispelnder Atem auf klammer Haut ist: Was denkst du? – Ich denke du solltest rangehen. John greift über Sherlocks Schulter. Es ist Lestrade. Sherlock stöhnt und raunt. Lässt die Hand über Johns Brust streifen, als wäre sie ihm im Leben das Heiligste. John liest die Nachricht. Sherlock greift das Handy und wirft es in die Ecke. Es zerfällt in seine Einzelteile. Dann greift er John und wirft ihn in die Matratze. Er grunzt. John kichert. Aber er schaut auch ein wenig erschrocken. Weil es Sherlock ist. Sie streicheln sich. John faselt dem anderen in den Mund, beißt ihm ein bisschen in die Lippe: Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Mit einem Mann, meine ich. Sherlock aufgeregt, weil es John ist: Ich auch nicht. Sie küssen sich. John hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal der jenige sein würde, der die Hand voller Locken hat.

Willst du, dass ich ein Kondom benutze?

Ich weiß nicht? Hast du denn eins?

Sherlock flitzt in die Küche. Ein Glas zerspringt. John lacht und hält den Atem an. Schlägt die Beine übereinander, schlägt sie wieder auseinander. Das ist doch Wahnsinn, denkt er. Sherlock bringt eine Männerzeitschrift. Er fleddert darin herum und reißt ein Kondom heraus. John zieht die Luft scharf ein. Er weiß nicht, ob er das will. Doch dann ist Sherlock so zärtlich und aufregend und neu, dass alles wie von selbst geht. John klammert die Beine um seine Hüfte. Er will ihm nicht in die Augen schauen dabei aus Angst, er könnte der einzige sein, den er dann noch will. Doch schließlich ist es Sherlock, der um Fassung ringt, weil das Gefühl so schön ist, dass er sich selbst ein bisschen dabei verliert. John legt die Hände in sein Gesicht und sucht seinen Blick, also doch, denkt er und dann ist es um ihn geschehen. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen.

Sherlock schnauft ihm feucht ins Gesicht. Er weiß nicht recht, wie er sich abstützen soll. Das Bett ächzt unter ihnen. Er schnieft, weil er nicht mehr kann, aber noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt hat. Weißt du noch, wie wir uns nur so zum Spaß getroffen haben?, wollte John fragen. Und wie sie stattdessen zu der Luft wurden, die sie atmeten. John lacht ein bisschen darüber. Wie er fiebrig nach Worten tastet, doch alles was er findet ist Haut. Eine Ader zieht sich quer über Sherlocks Stirn. Wie ein Blitz, der einschlägt, denkt John. Und dann denkt er gar nicht mehr. Er krallt die Finger in Sherlocks Rücken und hinterlässt rote Spuren auf blasser Haut. Ein groteskes Keuchen kriecht ihm aus der Kehle. Grotesk nur deshalb, weil er es sein ganzes Leben lang so brav zu unterdrücken versucht hat. Dem folgt jetzt ein leises Wimmern, bald ein Winseln.

Und dann fällt ihm die Frage wieder ein, die er eigentlich stellen wollte.

Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?, dumpfes Gemurmel zwischen zwei Kissen. Sherlock, der ihn küsst und streichelt und zärtlicher ist als ein Mann wie er es sich erlauben kann.

Du kannst für immer hier schlafen, wenn du willst.

Sherlock küsst John auf die Schulter. Der ist seltsam verlegen und atmet schwer in sein Kissen.

Heute Nacht würde mir schon reichen.

John schläft schon fast, als er das sagt. Nur Sherlock nicht. Der fühlt sich ein bisschen wie ein Tennessee Williams Stück. Streetcar Named Desire, kein Mensch weiß, was das bedeutet, aber jeder weiß, wie es sich anfühlt.

Er bettet den Kopf auf seinem Arm und lacht ein trauriges Lächeln.

Mir aber nicht.


End file.
